WAR LOVERS
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Ya no quieren ser el Gryffindor y el Slytherin. Ya no quieren ser el león y la serpiente ni Potter y Malfoy. Solo quieren ser Harry y Draco.
**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: Lemon implícito.**

 **CAPÌTULO I/I**

 **WAR LOVERS**

A veces, sus empujones eran distintos. No había rabia en ellos. No el tipo de rabia que debía de existir entre dos enemigos declarados. En dos rivales por antonomasia.

A veces, tocaban puntos que Draco desconocía que existían. Que existían, y cuánto menos, que existían dentro de su cuerpo. La furia, la rabia con la que Hrry empujaba en su interior era avasallante. Le impedía hablar. Le impedía hasta pensar con claridad y con enojo descubría que no importaba. No importaba hablar, ni pensar Simplemente importaba dejarse, dejarse y sentir.

Sentir cuánto pudiese ahí, aprisionado contra una mesa de la mazmorra de Pociones mientras Harry jadeaba, gruñía y mordía cuál león exasperado. Mientras sujetaba su mentón y presionaba su pecho. Mientras arremetía sus caderas, empujando, empujando, empujando.

La lucha entre ambos iba más allá de todo entendimiento. La guerra entre los dos sobrepasaba incluso al ridícula e innecesaria guerra que ese lunático homicida había iniciado. Sus batallas iban más allá de las varitas y los golpes.

La lucha de labios, de lenguas y de caderas les desgarraba todo cuánto había por desgarrar.

Ninguno quería perder, ninguno quería parar. No con los ojos de su rival clavados a los propios. No con el cabello de Harry empapado por el sudor. No con el rostro de Draco enrojecido por el calor y el bochorno de verse tan sometido.

No con sus cuerpos desfalleciendo de placer y con sus alientos tan mezclados entre ellos que parecían ser uno solo. No con las manos del Slytherin aferradas a las del Gryffindor. No con el cuerpo de la serpiente envolviendo la del león…

No, aún no. Aquella batalla aún no terminaba. No podía terminar, no así, con ambos casi aullando, dando de sus caderas todo cuánto habría que dar. Manchándose, llenándose y finalmente desplomándose el uno contra el otro.

Cuándo todo terminaba ninguno sabía qué hacer. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Ninguno sabía qué querer. Harry quería más. Draco anhelaba más. Más ninguno encontraba el valor de ver más allá de su guerra compartida, subirse la ropa, acomodarse las túnicas y marcharse, cada quién por un rumbo contrario.

Contrario, pensaba a ratos Malo.

Opuesto, se susurraba en ocasiones Potter.

Contrarios cómo el día y la noche.

Opuestos cómo el león y la serpiente.

Cómo el dorado y la plata.

Cómo el amor y el odio.

Eran incompatibles se juraban, pero cuándo sus cuerpos se juntaban encajaban cómo un rompecabezas. Coincidían sin lugar a dudas, se pertenecían y por breves, breves momentos se amaban y odiaban en la interminable batalla de labios, cuerpos y lenguas.

Y se prometían no hacerlo más al verse embargados por el contrario. Y se acometían cada vez con más violencia, cada vez con más saña sólo para que horas después dos sombras se escabulleran, una de una torre, otra d las mazmorras y corriesen, casi volasen con tal de verse de nuevo.

Era imposible se decían y sin embargo cada noche lo hacían posible entre los dos.

Para Draco, quién abría su cuerpo y se entregaba. Para Hrry que se acercaba y lo tomaba. Para ambos quienes entre su guerra se amaban sin saberlo y sin querer conocerlo.

No era amor, suspiraba Draco al notar ese vacío en su pecho al no encontrar a Potter entre la multitud. No era amor, se decía Harry al llenársele la boca de bilis al contemplar el brazo de Parkinson envolver el de Malfoy.

No podía ser amor y quizás nunca lo sería, pero eso no quitaba las ansias por verse. Eso no restaba la fuerza de sus empujones, la pasión de sus besos, la lujuria de sus caricias y finalmente la ternura de sus abrazos.

El Elegido y el Mortífago.

Potter y Malfoy.

Harry y Draco...

-Es imposible.—Susurró Draco al no apartarlo. Al haber acabado y no quitárselo de encima. L rebuscar sus manos, al aferrar su cuerpo, al solicitar sin palabra alguna un fruncido abrazo.—Es imposible, es imposible, es imposible...

Pero no lo era.

Cada encuentro. Cada momento, cada instante compartido. Cada beso, embestida, caricia y mirada compartida lo hacía a cada segundo más posible. No era imposible, demostraban sus cuerpos. No era imposible, susurraba su corazón, golpeteándole conforme su sangre bullía de pasión y su cuerpo se doblegaba de placer.

-No es imposible.—Dijo Harry en un susurro aún en su interior. Su lucha se mantenía. Quizás jamás terminaría, pero aquello, aquello que ambos habían concebido y convertido en algo era tan real cómo la abrasadora sensación de ambos cuerpos fruncidos el uno contra el otro.

-No puede ser.

-Pues lo es.—Replico Potter, indispuesto a moverse de sitio. No con la estrechez y calidez de Draco envolviéndolo. No con el corazón en un puño. No con la esperanza floreciendo cómo lo harían pronto los botones primaverales.

-Tendré que marcharme.

-Pues no lo hagas.

-No es algo que pueda cambiar.

-Pues cámbialo.

Draco no pudo decir más.

No debía, no era correcto. Tenía un deber.

-Tengo una responsabilidad.

-Tu única responsabilidad es vivir. No morir.

-Potter...

-Harry.—Corrige.—Soy Harry, Draco.

Y Draco se estremece. Aún lo tiene adentro y desea por instantes que sea así eternamente. Pero Draco sabe que no puede. Draco sabe que no debe. Y a Draco se le rompe el corazón...

-Quítate de encima.

-No.—Contradice, apegándose más a él. Su pelea es apacible, mera discusión luego de aquello que ambos hacían posible. Su guerra mengua, una tregua quiere brotar de los labios del rubio. Una simple tregua de paz mientras ambos son libres, al menos por unos instantes de no fingir que se odian, de jugar a que se aman y d jurarse la eternidad con voces entrecortadas.—Quédate conmigo.

-Potter...

-Harry…

-Harry...—Casi suplica.—Quítate de encima.

-Quédate conmigo.

-No puedo.

-Sí puedes. Si quieres. Yo puedo protegerte...

Draco casi sonríe.—No puedes.

-Encontraré la manera.

-Somos enemigos…

-Somos amantes.—Aclara con fiereza. Gryffindor idiota. León necio. Sol testarudo.

-Harry...

-Draco.—Susurra antes de besarlo. No besarlo cómo enemigo, cómo rival ni cómo contrario. No cómo un Gryffindor besaría a un Slytherin. No cómo un león besaría a una serpiente. No cómo el Sol besaría a la Luna.

No cómo Potter besaría a Malfoy.

Sino cómo Harry besaría a Draco. Sino cómo Draco abrazaría a Harry. Sino cómo Harry le haría el amor a Draco y ambos se mirarían y no habría más rabia, empujones ni peleas.

Sólo embestidas, besos y caricias.

Sólo anhelo.

-Quédate conmigo.—Repite Harry luego de terminar.

Draco no responde. Se queda en silencio, sopesando las palabras de Harry, tan parecidas a la de su madre. "Vive, cariño". Su madre. Harry. El amor que era imposible y que ambos entre empujones que se convirtieron en embestidas y mordidas que se transformaron en besos hicieron posible.

Por una vez en la vida, el Slytherin, la serpiente, la luna y el Malfoy en él no existen.

Solo queda Draco.

Y Draco sólo anhela, sólo desea, sólo quiere una cosa.

-Quédate conmigo...—Dice Harry una vez más.

Y Harry sonríe al escuchar a Draco contestar.

 **FIN**

 **No sé ni qué escribí. Es mi primera historia de Harry Potter y suplico piedad. Por si les interesa, Pillowtalk de Zayn Malik es una buena canción para leerlo, si es que alguien lo lee y a alguien le gusta.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Elisa**


End file.
